howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Islands
There are a multitude of Unnamed Islands or locations mentioned in various media across the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' Franchise. Two Islands in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon In the Movie Short, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Gobber tells the history of his interactions with the then-mythical Boneknapper Dragon. His story grows more and more less credible. At one point in his young adulthood, he relates he is stranded on a very small desert island, equipped only with a broom hand attachment. He needed to get to the neighboring larger island (but still not very big), but a large number of Hammerhead Sharks gather around him. He fights his way across the water, and is further attacked by his Boneknapper. A Hammerhead Whale supposedly saves him at the last moment. These two small sandy islands appear in Gobber's account to be tropical islands. Both have palm trees, which are native to tropical regions. Also the Hammerhead Shark is typically found in temperate and tropical waters. In theory this would not be feasible in the cold North Atlantic. It is possible that Gobber has traveled elsewhere in the world during his younger years. LegendOfTheBoneknapper-YoungAdultGobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-Hammerheads2.PNG|The larger island, relatively speaking. LegendOfTheBoneknapper-LessSmallIsland.PNG Unknown Volcanic Land in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon In the Movie Short, Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Gobber tells the history of his interactions with the then-mythical Boneknapper Dragon. His story grows more and more less credible. As an adult of perhaps late 20's or 30's, Gobber is being chased by his Boneknapper. He is only equipped with an egg-beater as an attachment for his missing hand. He flees through very dense forests of bamboo, stops to look at a patch of azaleas, then continues to the apex of an active volcano. He is saved by a Hammerhead Yak emerging from the lava of the volcano. This land or island has a large, cone shaped active volcano, surrounds by lush vegetation of trees and bamboo. There are also azaleas. Neither bamboo or azaleas are native to Scandinavia. In theory this would not be feasible in the cold North Atlantic. It is possible that Gobber has traveled elsewhere in the world during his younger years, as this location has an Eastern Asia 'feel'. LegendOfTheBoneknapper-AdultGobber2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-AdultGobber3.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-GobberWithAzaleas.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-UnknownVolcano2.PNG LegendOfTheBoneknapper-UnknownVolcano3.PNG Locations in Dragons: Riders of Berk and Dragons: Defenders of Berk Unnamed Islands in Dragons: Riders of Berk and Dragons: Defenders of Berk may be viewed HERE Locations in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 Unnamed Islands in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Seasons 1-3 may be viewed HERE Locations in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4, Season 5, and Season 6 Unnamed Islands in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Seasons 3-6 may be viewed HERE In Dragon Down (Comic) In this comic, Hookfang is sent to a cave while he is shedding his flammable scales. Feeling dejected, he flies away to a volcanic island that is not named in the story. The island has a central, active volcano with hot caverns inside. The combination of stressed Stoker dragon and active volcano means the volcano could erupt. DragonDown-UnNamedIsland1.JPG|Hookfang hiding in a cave DragonDown-UnNamedIsland2.JPG|Inside the volcano DragonDown-UnNamedIsland3.JPG In Queen of the Hill (Mini-Comic) In this short story found in the comic The Legend of Ragnarok, Astrid and Stormfly are stranded on an island that isn't named. The island is forested with some beaches and rocky pools. There is a large pit on the island which is easy to fall into. It is also filled with Smothering Smokebreaths. QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland1.JPG QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland2.JPG QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland3.JPG QueenOfTheHill-UnnamedIsland4.JPG In The Eel Plague (Mini-Comic) In this short story found in the Ultimate Dragon Trainer 's Guide magazine, the Dragon Riders search for a Typhoomerang on an unknown island. The island is covered in grass, some of it very tall, and seems to have no tree cover. There appear to be several cliff areas on this island. Typhoomerangs are known to be native to this island. TheEelPlague-Fishlegs2.JPG|Encountering a Typhoomerang on the island. TheEelPlague-Fishlegs3.JPG ''Dragons: Rise of Berk In the Game, Dragons: Rise of Berk, there is a location that is searchable with Toothless (Franchise) that has no name. Stable Quest "Lurking at the Island" in School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. One Quest, titled "Lurking at the Island", involves an old, shrouded, unnamed island which might have something dangerous there. The fog there is described as "burning". Titan Monstrous Nightmares or sonic dragons (for example, the Thunderdrum) are recommended to send on this Quest to maximize success. The Quest has maximum difficulty and takes a total of 16 hours (from School of Dragons, where the player's Stables are located. SOD-UnNamedIsland2.PNG Stable Quest "Field Trip" in ''School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. In the Stable Quest called "Field Trip", Phlegma takes children to a nearby island to look at its plants and animals. A multi-headed dragon is needed for best success. The island is unnamed. The quest takes 24 hours. SOD-SchoolTripStableQuest.JPG Glacier in ''School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are Northern Lights (or Aurora Borealis) near Icestorm Island. If the player flies toward the Northern Lights, they will end up on a small glacier directly in front of the light phenomenon. There is also a sea fishing spot, which can only be fished from the back of a Gronckle and with the Deep sea fishing pole. SOD-AuroraBorealisGlacier1.JPG Quest "New Student" in School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, Snotlout mentions a "Secret Training Island" during the player Quest "New Student". He has the mineral Sylvite, which he gives to the player to experiment with at the Alchemist's lab. The island itself is not seen or described further. In School of Dragons' "Rise of Stormheart" Expansion This unnamed location appears in the School of Dragons Expansion, "Rise of Stormheart". It is a small barren island on the surface, but underneath and around it in the sea it supports fish, coral, and seaweed. The player is able to swim below the surface and find a cave with air. The cave appears to be buttressed with a spine of a large creature. There is a wrecked ship inside as well. Nikora Stormheart uses this secret cave to stash a crate of Grimora venom, as well as crates of other items. SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave1.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave2.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave6.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave7.JPG SOD-RiseOfStormheart-UnderwaterCave8.JPG Stable Quest Log in School of Dragons In the game, School of Dragons, there are activities called "Stable Quests" that the player can send their dragons on. These quests are meant for the dragons the player has housed in their stables, i.e. not currently active. During a Quest, the player is provided a "log" of what their dragon(s) are doing. One entry is "Exploring an island for a place to make a bed for the night ...". This may be followed by another entry indicating the presence of other dragons on the island - "Unidentified wild dragons on the island below ...". Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Franchise Locations Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Comics